heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
If I Could Have My Wish Then I'd Be Happy
If I Could Have My Wish Then I'd Be Happy is a song from Wakko's Wish. The music and lyrics were written by Randy Rogel. Lyrics :Yakko: :Did you ever wish that you could have :A wish that would come true? :I wonder what my wish would be, :Which I would want to wish, you see. :Which wish would be the wish for me? :Gee whiz, I wish I knew. :Dot: :I'd wish that we were happy :And be glad for what we've got (cough). :Wakko: :I'd wish an operation :For our little sister, Dot. :Yakko: :And I'd wish we could make this journey :When the weather's hot. :The Warners: :If you could reach that wishing star :And it was yours to take, :What is it you'd want the most :And what wish would you make? :The Brain: :Yes, Pinky! :If I could rule the world, then I'd be happy. :Pinky: :With Phar Fignewton, I'd be happy, too. :Plotz: :If I could be the king, :That would surely be the thing :That would really make me happy, :Yes, it's true! :Rita: :If I could have a home, then I'd be happy. :Runt: :And if you were happy, I'd be happy, too. Definitely. :Rita: :It's just a little task :And it isn't much to ask :If we could have our wish... :Runt: :And a little doggie dish... :Rita: :Then we'd be happy. :Ralph: :Dah, I know! If I were a policeman, I'd be happy! :Plotz: :You ''are a policeman, Ralph!'' :Ralph: :Oh. Nevermind. :Hello Nurse: :I would wish that every single person :Would appreciate me only for my mind, :Because I've got a mean IQ :Of one hundred ninety two. :They want me for my looks, :But never for my books. :So love me for my brain... :Yakko and Wakko: :HellOOOOOOOOO, BRAIN! :The Brain: :I am not amused. :Hello Nurse: :Then I'll be happy. :Ralph: :If I could have my wish, I'd be a constable. :Plotz: :Ralph, you ''are a constable!'' :Ralph: :Oh, sorry. :Dr. Scratchansniff: :This stupid dumb elixir! :I would wish that I could fix 'er :'Cause I've always been a failure und a flop! :The Goodfeathers: :We've been insulted and neglected :And we've never been respected :And we wish the wishing star would make it stop! :Ralph: :I know! If I could be the sheriff, I'd be happy! :Plotz: :Ralph, for crying out loud, you are the sheriff! You're the constable, you're a policeman, you're all of those things! :Ralph: :Aw, gee, I don't think I'm gettin' the hang of this song. :Slappy: :I've got bunions and arthritis :And lumbago and bursitis, :I need glasses and my kidney's got a stone. :I wish retirement, you see, :In a giant acorn tree :With everybody leavin' me alone! :Skippy: :I adore my Auntie Slappy :But it'd really make me happy :If I had some friends with little kids like me. :'Cause she's impatient and she's crabby :And she's always really gabby :If I had some friends my age... :Mindy: :Squirrely-wirrely! :Skippy: :Then I'd be happy! :Mindy: :WEEEEEEEEEE! :Buttons: :ARRROOOOO!!!! :Mindy: :Hee-hee, silly puppy! Okay, I love you, buh-bye! :All: :If we could have our wish then we'd be happy. :The Brain: :I want the world! :Rita: :I want a home! :The Goodfeathers: :We want respect! :Ralph: :Hey, I got it, now I do! :If my wish was coming true, :What I'd really like to do... :Plotz: :Yes? :Ralph: :Is direct! :The Warners: :If you wish on a wishing star... :Yakko: :You'll get your wish, you see, :And then, for sure, you're gonna be... :The Warners: :Happy! :Rita and Runt: :Happy! :Pinky and the Brain: :Happy! :Slappy, Skippy and Mindy: :Happy! :All: :When I get my wish then I'll be happy!! :King Salazar: :And when I get my wish, they'll all be gone. Category:Heroes' songs Category:Looney Tunes songs Category:Music Category:Animaniacs songs